This invention relates to an arrangement for mounting an electronic control unit on an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an improved, simple structural arrangement for mounting an electronic control unit on an internal combustion engine which protects the unit from thermal and structural damage.
It is well known that a wide variety of internal combustion engines are now provided with electronic ignition control. The use of electronic circuitry permits a wider adjustment of ignition timing to suit a variety of different operating conditions. Electronic control has also been used for fuel feed and to adjust the trim of an outboard drive unit. The electronic circuitry for controlling the ignition timing, fuel feed or trim angle has typically been accommodated within a casing that is mounted on the cylinder head or on the cylinder block of the engine. Although such an arrangement has advantages, there are some disadvantages associated with it as well. For example, when the electronic control unit is mounted on the engine block or cylinder head, the internal circuitry must be protected from the high temperatures to which such engine parts are subjected during operation in order to protect the unit against thermal damage.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a simple yet effective structure and arrangement for mounting an electronic control unit on an engine which protects the unit from thermal damage.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved structure and arrangement for mounting an electronic control unit on an engine wherein the unit is protected from structural damage resulting from engine vibration.